Endgame
(Endgame is a co-operative saga between myself (Little-Red) and Inferno Pendragon - it is set 5 years after "Court Of The Red Queen" and 5 years before "Monsters", this allows events such as "The Gate Of Genesis" to have occured in the interim: since this is a saga those who join will be in for a long but hopefully enjoyable experience) Prologue The story begins with a young girl sitting by a window in a tall castle tower, she has curly hair of a dark brown coloration and is dressed in a little red dress and shoes - rather sparkly due to her youth, being only three years of age she was very much a "little princess" in looks and manner: though a few guards did look slightly uneasy at the girl's small draconic wings and grey skin color, not to mention her red eyes. Yet none would dare question the child in the presence of her mother, normally Queen Red would be sat on her throne in eternal thought - her great axe sitting by her side, yet on this starry night she sat with her daughter, holding her on her knee as the two looked out at the stars together. "Look mommy! it's the wishing star!" the girl cried out with excitement - pointing at a bright star. "..Oh? ..why.. yes.. yes it is.. you know what that means, don't you?" Red smiled, even though she knew the bright star was nothing terribly special - yet if it made her daughter happy she was willing to play along. "..I get a wish?" the girl asks. "That's right, Sangria.. and since tomorrow is your birthday you get a special wish.. a Birthday Wish.. it only comes once a year.. but it's the greatest wish of all.." Red replied. (note: Inferno will edit this part when ready - the prologue will likely be the only portion of the saga we will do until the Gates Of Genesis is over) "Red, you shouldn't be filling her head with false hope.. you know as well as I do there's no such thing as a wishing star.." Inferno noted, walking into the room and dressed in regal gear - his wings folded down around himself as he approached the two. Red holds Sangria close as she frowns at Inferno "don't listen to your father, Sangria - he is a stubborn old fool..". "Silly mommy! daddy's not a fool - daddy's a pegacorn!" Sangria said with the innocence only a child could have. Red chuckled a little, her frown soon vanishing as she snuggled Sangria closer - enjoying the feeling of being a mother again - "hush.." - she looks to Inferno again, her eyes softer now "..let her dream, she's only a child.." she says quietly. Inferno simply looks at Red and Sangria for a moment, then turns away "..even children must learn to grow old.." he says, then walks out of the room. Red's eyes grow sad as she watches Inferno leave, yet she doesn't try and stop him - Sangria seems to notice and looks to her mother with innocent eyes "..is daddy mad at me, mommy?" she asks. Red holds Sangria to her and shakes her head, "no, daddy's just.. sad.. he's been that way for a while now..". "Then I know what I want to wish for.. I wish daddy was happy again.." Sangria says. Red nods silently and holds her daughter close, the stars in the sky sparkling as the two once again stared out of the castle window. Chapter 1 - Child's Play The following day saw Red's castle filled with excitement as the halls were packed full of visitors of all shapes and sizes, guards busily trying to keep order as the crowds chattered amongst themselves - the guests were of all ages and due to the unique nature of Red's world they were not all human: some winged fairies flew around, talking animals moved around and people dressed in exotic clothing from far away lands. Away from the halls sat Red and Sangria, along with numerous other guests at a massive table filled with all manner of food and drink, many of which was catered towards younger audiences - indeed the castle was filled with laughter as many children played: Sangria watchinng but not joining them as she sat at the table. Red smiled as she watched the scene, though her smile faded ever so slightly as she observed the vacant chair next to herself - "..come on Inferno.. please.." she whispers, looking back to Sangria - who was still looking around with childhood innocence at the world around her. ---- As the castle fills with visitors Inferno wanders alone in the gardens outside, coming to a stop near a fountain - sitting down at its base he watches the water sprouting up into the air and then down into the pool, seeing his own reflection - after a few moments another figure appears in the reflection, a young woman dressed in rags and having a rather wild appearance, yet she holds one of her arms as she affords a small smile and speaks: "..hello, Inferno..". Inferno's eyes suddenly grow wide as he stands up, turning around to look at the figure - "..Aither?". ---- Back at the castle Red finally stands up, giving one final look at the empty chair beside her - sighing ever so slightly before she raised her arms in the air: as she did so the entire castle fell silent as everyone paused, young and old seeming to know better than ignore this signal. Sangria's eyes widened a little as she looked over to her mother, a perpetual smile etched on her face - "..attention one and all! you have travelled far today, some further than others.. for this I thank and welcome you to my home.. today is a blessed day, one that brings me more joy than you can ever imagine.. I know it will bring you joy today.. four years to this day I was given a beautiful daughter.. so now I ask you to rejoice with me the gift of life.. for Sangria.." Red says, addressing the room and looking to Sangria near the end, smiling as she held back tears upon seeing her daughter, so perfect in her eyes and so innocent. (ooc: people can join in below, since it's a major event for Red she'll of ensured everyone she cares about attended in some way or other - though new faces are also welcome if you so desire) "Aw, isn't she so cute!" Nebula squealed quietly from within the audience. "Nebula..." sighed Ruichi in annoyance, who was sitting next to her. "Please, behave yourself." From within the crowd Arbiter emerged, walking toward Rad and her daughter. "Hello Red, Hi Sangria." he said cheerfully. "How's the birthday girl?" Ever since encountering Eclipse four years ago, Arbiter's memories had been shattered. Over time, they were coming back to him slowly, but with his memories gone, his personality seemed quite a bit more cheerful than usual. He even smiled happily as he greeted Sangria and her mother. Amnesty also walks up to Sangria, following closely behind Arbiter. "I have a little present for you, Sangria. It's not much, but I hope you'll like it!" Red smiles at Arbiter and Amnesty, Sangria looks over at her mother as if waiting - a small nod is all the child needs for her smile to grow even wider as she stands up on her chair: spreading her wings excitedly "me and mommy saw a wishing star last night! I made a wish.. so it will be the best birthday ever!" she replies to Arbiter, pegacorns matured quickly and Sangria was no exception - her intelligence already rivalling some of the older children yet in the end a child always remained a child and simple things gave her the greatest joys. Upon hearing Amnesty's voice Sangria's little ears perk up visibly and she claps her hands a little - "..a present? for me? oh! mommy - can I?" she says, looking over at Red once again. Red simply nodded again - "..it would be impolite not to, Sangria -" she replies. Amnesty holds out her hand, revealing a small, neatly wrapped package. "Go ahead. It's all yours." Sangria's eyes sparkle as she takes the package and tears away at the wrapping just like any other child - Red smiling as she sits back down, observing Sangria as the crowds return to their usual chattering. As Sangria unwraps her present, a small silver necklace with an emerald-green pendant is revealed. Sangria looks at the necklace and tilts her head side to side, "..oh.. look mommy.. it's so pretty!". Red nods a little, "..what do you say, Sangria?". Sangria perks her ears and squeaks a little as if suddenly remembering something "..thank you!" - she proceeds to do a little curtsy, as her mother had taught her. "I've got something for you too." Arbiter said. Reaching into a pocket in his vest, Arbiter pulls out a gold-chain bracelet lined with tiny, glimmering opals. "It took me a while to make this," Arbiter said, "But I think it will go nicely with the neckla-" "OMIGOSH! IT'S THE BIRTHDAY GIRL! ISN'T SHE THE CUTEST LITTLE BUNDLE OF ABSOLUTE JOY?!?!" yelled the frantic, machine-gun voice of Nebula, who suddenly appeared floating behind Arbiter's shoulder, startling everyone in the vicinity. "NEBULAAAAAAAAA!" bellowed Ruichi from a few seats down in almost comical frustration, causing everyone else in the nearby vicinity to roar with laughter. The laughter suddenly begins to change as a familiar giggling sound echoes across the hallways, seeming to drown out the others - followed by a slow, sinister clapping as the crowds part: looks of confusion and fear appear across the guests' faces as a girl dressed in red (much like Red) appears, a jester, a humanoid hare and most disturbing of all a child with long golden hair and small impish wings: "..I have a present for you too, Sangria.. I always bring the best presents.." the girl grins, sharp little fangs revealing themselves. Arbiter observes the ominous new crowd, particularly the impish winged child. "...I've seen her before, I swear." Arbiter says quietly. Ruichi draws his scythe. Nebula hides behind Arbiter in fear. Red's eyes suddenly grow wide, her smile fading as she leaps forward with startling speed - shoving Sangria towards Amnesty as she reveals her axe: racing across the table like a wild animal as she roars "..Amnesty! get Sangria to safety! Arbiter - help the crowds.. the rest of you.. fight!". As Red does this the girl in red looks ready to attack, pulling forth an axe of her own - only for the jester to grab her arm and speak "..Rose, this isn't right - this is no place to fight..". The hare pulls out a large mallet and rans forward, "..shut up, Jester - you heard what Pandora said.. they are nothing but murderers and thieves.. we have to save Sangria..". Jester continues to hold onto Rose, looking at her "..a mother's love is strong, what we do now is surely wrong.." Rose sighs a little, but ultimately shoves Jester aside "..you don't know my mother, she will hurt Sangria.. just like she hurt me.." - "..Hare! distract them as much as you can! I'm going for the girl!". The winged child continues to smile as a few guards move towards her, looking ready to subdue her (though taking care, as they believe her to be a child) - only for the guards to fly across the room as the child simply picks them up and tosses them like ragdolls, slamming them against the castle walls with a sickening thump, she proceeds to look around the room and scowls a little upon noticing something missing: "..where's Inferno? Inferno! Inferno! come out and play!" she calls out, casually smacking an entire table across the room, the wooden structure shattering to pieces in the process as the crowds panick. "Everyone back away!" Arbiter calls out to the crowd. He steps forth, drawing his giant greatsword. Ruichi steps forth, pointing his green-bladed scythe at Arodnap. "That is no child..." Ruichi muttered. Amnesty grabs Sangria, holding her close to her and flying towards the ceiling. "Don't worry, Red. I'll protect her as if she were my own." ---- As the others battle within the halls of the castle Inferno wanders along a forest path with Aither, a fair walk from the castle - he and Aither continue a conversation they had been having since she had found him at the fountain: ".. how long has it been now, five years? Avalon is suffering without you.. especially now that Ebonscale has returned.." Aither notes. "..don't mention that name, you know it's dangerous - the people of Avalon must not know of his return.." Inferno replied. "..Equis is making sure of that.. I assure you.. yet Avalon needs you.. I need you.." Aither begins. Inferno stops in his tracks and looks to Aither "..Aither.. stop..". Aither grows angry as she stays in place, looking at inferno "..no! I won't stop! I won't! I love you! you can't just leave me! you can't - not after everything we've been though!". "..it''s over, Aither - I am with Red now.. I have a daughter.. you have to understand.." Inferno begins.'' Aither transforms into a glowing orb of energy as she flutters around Inferno angrily, like a buzzing bee "..I don't understand! don't you see that? I don't! I -!" However Aither's rant is cut short when she suddenly notices something wrong in the distance, the sight of smoke from the castle - Inferno notices Aither's sudden lack of words and turns around, as he does so his eyes burst into red flame as he spreads his wings out: ".. RED!" ---- Back at the castle Red charges at Rose and the two clash with their axes, mother and daughter once again at each others throats as Red growls visibly - her eyes furious "..why!? why did you do this Rose!?". "you're a murderer and a thief.. Sangria isn't safe with you.. let alone Inferno.. Pandora told me about your so-called "prince".." Rose replies, her words like venom. "..Pandora? is that what she had you call her? you're a fool Rose! she's not a child - she's a monster.. a demon.. her name is -" Red begins. "ARODNAP!" a loud voice bellows from across the room, the doors bursting open to reveal an armored pegacorn with a large sword, similar in many ways to Inferno but older and heavier built: next to him is an entire squad of pegacorn warriors as well as a pegacorn female dressed in flowing robes and holding a glowing staff. As the new figures arrive the hare leaps forward and attempts to strike at Arbiter while the Jester appears next to Amnesty - unlike the others he doesn't make a move to attack as he looks to her and speaks: "..you and I both know the danger is not Red, which why I suggest you use your head.. we are far from friends.. yet I'll take the child and roam.. until this fight does somehow end.. upon which I'll bring her back home.." Amnesty looks at the Jester. "No thanks. I don't need assistance from someone like you." she speaks, before drawing her sword and pointing it at him. Arbiter dodges the hare, preparing to strike at Arodnap herself; the hares mallet clashes against Ruichi's scythe. Nebula flies up toward Amnesty, casting a protective shield of magic around them. "It's fine, Mr. Jester." Nebula says kindly, but firmly. "Little Sangria will be safe with us." Jester makes no move to attack as he says something chilling, "..you may save the child but you fail to see - the mother is also about to pay the fee.. with me the child would be safe from harm, though I shall not try and force your arm.." As the Jester says this Red and Rose continue to fight only for Rose to get the upperhand over her mother, knocking her down and prepared to strike - only to stop herself as she puts her axe to one side: "..get up". Red stares at Rose and frowns, "..you should of killed me when you had the chance Rose.. because I don't fail twice.." - with that she leaps at her daughter only to let out a cry of pain as an arrow strikes her from the side: cutting deep into her as she feels poison flood through her veins. The hare goes to strike Ruichi again with his mallet only to also let out a cry of pain as a vicious mouse suddenly leaps from nowhere, tugging on one of the hare's ears with such force he falls to the ground - unable to shake the attacker: "..remember us, old friend?" the creature snarls wickedly. Another rain of arrows shoots through the room, heading towards Amnesty and Nebula - only to be blocked as the Jester makes sure he takes the blow instead, three sharp arrows hitting him in the back. Arodnap watches all of this with an insane smile on her face, twirling a little as she begins to dance around the room in a twisted parody of childlike "play" - when she sees Arbiter her eyes light up, quite literally, before long a beam of red energy erupts from those eyes and act much like a solid battering-ram of force. The pegacorns flood the castle, yet they are at a loss as what to do as the chaotic moves of the Resistance are not to their liking - they were used to the laws of war and this battle had no such code, as they witnessed as the rain of deadly arrows began tearing across the halls. "..men! find that archer! I'm going after Arodnap - Arbiter can't face her alone!" the armored pegacorn yells, his sword suddenly glowing with power, revealing the figure as none other than Equis - the current King of Avalon. Arbiter holds up his blade to counter Arodnap's beam; the force creates a maelstrom of energy that blows apart sections of the floor. "Only too well." Ruichi responds to the mouse. He steps back and holds his scythe up in defense. Arodnap's eyes stop glowing, the girl standing in place as her smile fades - seeing Arbiter still standing "..something's wrong.. my power.. decreased.." she states, her words almost mechanical in nature as she tries to process the information. Equis leaps at Arodnap with his blade, readying a blow - only for Arodnap to suddenly leap into the air, transforming into a crackling red bolt of energy, smashing straight through the castle roof and beyond the skies with the speed of lightning: vanishing from the area. Jester falls down on the ground, three arrows still impaled in his back - Sangria letting out a cry as she clings to Amnesty and yells out "mommy! I want mommy!" : from a dark corner of the room a cloaked figure pulls back the string of a bow, aiming towards the little girl as the archer prepares to release the arrow - a malicious grin spreading across his face. The mouse laughs as he literally swings the hare by the ear, painfully tossing him at Ruichi with strength that should be impossible for something his size - then proceeds to scurry across the floor, towards a hole in the castle wall: "come on, Robin.. let's go.. we've had our fun..". As this occurs Red falls to her knees, clutching her side as she shakes - trying to get to her feet but feeling the poison rush though her: Rose watches and grips her axe as if ready to strike, only to suddenly stop when she sees Arodnap transform and break through the castle roof: "..I.. I'm.. sorry.. I.." Rose begins, only to rush out of the castle as the guards go on a full-scale assault - capturing both Jester and the Hare, taking advantage of their weakened state. "Red!" Arbiter calls out, seeing that she was injured. "Nebula! You're better at healing than I; Get down here!" Nebula floats down toward where Red is standing. "It's poison." Nebula says, the cheery edge to her voice long gone. "I can sense it. I can try this, it usually works..." Nebula whispers a few words. Cupping her hands, she proceeds to toss what appears to be a mist of sparkling green magic over Red. "Yeah... this usually cures poisons... is it working?" Nebula asked. Amnesty lands next to Red, putting Sangria down, but still holding her hand. "If that doesn't work, this might." she mutters, placing her hand on Red's forehead. A pair of glowing red eyes appear behind the archer as a hand suddenly clamps down on his shoulder, sending the archer flying from his perch towards the group below - a pair of large draconic wings spread out as Inferno fliies down, forming a massive blade of black energy in one arm - crackling with red lightning: a ball of light flutters around him, glowing like fire and sparking every now and then as if sentient. "Guards.. take them to the dungeon.. to await execution at dawn.. by my hand.." Inferno growls, pointing at the archer - his gaze also looking over to the fallen Jester and the Hare. The archer is caught off-guard and falls to the floor, only to grin widely as he says "..what's a Birthday without a magic act? see you around, losers.." - with that a cloud of smoke suddenly surrounds the figure and by the time a few guards have charged their target had vanished completely. The guards snatch Jester and the Hare, treating them quite roughly despite their injuries - the Hare looks ready to fight when Jester speaks out - somehow resisting the poison flowing through his system:"..no, my friend - the fight must end.. Robin's poison can not end my life - yet the Court may do so to end this strife..". Red stays motionless for a while as the others tend to her, Sangria crying out for her as any child would - for a good few minutes Red stays deadly still, as if in a deep sleep: then suddenly her eyes open with frightening speed and intensity, bolting straight up like a ghost rising from the grave she barely even blinks before she utters: "..my daughter.. give me my daughter..". Chapter 2 - Eve of Execution The scene shifts to later that night, the castle having been emptied save for Red, her guards and the main group - some of whom no doubt have been tasked with watching over the prisoners: Sangria was still awake even though it was nearing her usual bedtime, the broken tables and large hole in the roof reminding most of why sleep was likely the last thing on anyone's minds at this point. Amnesty comes walking into the room, walking towards Sangria and sitting down, still keeping an eye on the child. Arbiter, meanwhile, is sitting a distance away, alone. A few memories seem to be returning to him, but none of them happened to involve the golden-haired girl that everyone called Arodnap. "Damn..." Arbiter mutters quietly. "I know I've seen that monster before... If I could only remember..." ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Ruichi had volunteered to keep watch over the prisoners, and Nebula, as usual, accompanied him. Yet her chatter was really beginning to put him on edge. "You know, I've never understood the idea of dungeons... keeping dangerous prisoners holed up in the same building as the royalty..." Nebula chattered. "Nebula..." Ruichi said, with irritation present in his voice. "...and boy, does it smell bad down here, too. Hey, is that mold growing on the wall? And..." Nebula continued to talk and talk nonstop, and Ruichi was finally driven over the edge. "NEBULA!" he barked. "Please, shut up and for once, take things seriously! This isn't a game!" Nebula was taken aback by Ruichi's sudden outburst. She looked hurt and about to cry. "...I'm sorry..." she said, before she vanished into thin air. Ruichi stared at where she vanished for a moment, before facepalming himself. "...I hate myself..." he muttered angrily. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Amnesty looks at Arbiter, before signing him to come sit with her. Arbiter takes the hint, standing up and walking over toward Amnesty, sitting down next to her. "This is crazy," Arbiter said. "All this stuff happening gives me the strangest feeling of deja vu, and I still can't remember anything." Sangria looks to Amnesty and asks a question only a child could ask, her eyes showing innocence yet confusion - as if slowly awakening to a slow realization that the world was no longer a fairy tale "..why did the bad man hurt mommy? did she do something wrong?". Red on the other hand waits by a fireplace, looking into the flame as if in thought - her hood covering most of her features as she keeps her axe nearby: "..oranges and lemons, say the bells of St. Clement's..". ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ In the dungeon Jester and the Hare sit in their cell, the Hare looking out from the bars as Red's song drifts through the air "..you owe me five farthings, say the bells of St. Martin's..". "Aren't you going to cast a spell and get us out of here already? they are going to kill us!" the Hare snaps, looking to the Jester - who simply sits in a corner. "death is the price we pay, for allowing ourselves to stray.. once we were heroes - you and I.. now we only see an "eye for an eye".." the Jester replies. "You still believe in that nonsense? look around you, Jester! there is no such thing as heroes in this world.. no such thing as friends.. this is war.. in war the only thing that matters is staying alive!" the Hare replies. "What joy is a life built on strife? if we live only to dread - we'd all be better off dead.." the Jester replies in turn +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++. Amnesty looks at Sangria. "Of course not, little one. The bad man shouldn't have come here. Don't worry, all will be fine!" She then looks at Arbiter. "Arbiter. You remember the time you spent in my palace, the tales I've told you? This is exactly what I was talking about. The "girl" is Arodnap, the others were part of the Resistance. Even the Dormouse was there. All that I told you was true, and now we're in the middle of it." "Yes, I believed you then, and I can definitely see you were not lying." Arbiter says. "I'd just like to be able to see the thought in my own mind's eye..." A thought comes to Arbiter's mind, and he suddenly does something unexpected; he lifts Sangria, sitting her down gently on his lap, and recites a poem: "Don't be quick to anger, Don't fear anymore, And love the people in our lives Like we've never loved before." "Someone important once told me that, little one." Arbiter says. "Now, there are bad people in the world, and there are good people. There's even people who fall in between. But no matter what they do, keep the people you love close in your heart. Remember the people who love you and love them back. And when you grow strong, protect them will all of your strength..." Arbiter was silent for a moment. "Um... did you understand all of that? Because I think I'm pretty lousy with talking to kids..." Inferno enters the room, accompanied by a floating orb of light that buzzes around him - his shadow casting over the room as heavy doors open and two figures flag his side: one being Equis and the other being a female pegacorn. "..Maria, take Sangria to her chamber - she needs her rest and we have much to discuss.." Inferno says. Amnesty gets up and places a hand on Arbiter's shoulder. "All in due time. All will come back when the time is right." Sangria nods a little and nods to Arbiter "..I think so.." - she then turns as Inferno enters and soon finds herself lifted up by the female pegacorn who waves her glowing staff in the air, causing the two to disappear in a golden light. Red turns her head to look at Inferno and the others, "..where were you?" she asks, almost a whisper - obviously directed to Inferno. ---- Meanwhile in the darkness of the forest a lone Robin runs amidst the undergrowth, trying his best to keep from giving into fatigue - yet he eventually trips and tumbles into a clearing.. picking himself up only to grow wide-eyed as he stares up at a shadowy figure floating in a large chair: "...how many times must I come to your aid, Robin?" the figure speaks, as he does so a small mouse appears on his shoulder - grinning wickedly. "..no matter - come along.. the master wishes for us to find Arodnap.. she shouldn't be too far.." the figure notes, turning away from Robin. "..Arodnap? you mean that girl from the castle? are you insane? you saw what she did! she'll kill us all!" Robin begins. "..my dear Robin.. that's the point.." the figure notes darkly. ---- Back at the palace the Hare and Jester remain in the dungeon, the Hare finally gives up on trying to break free as he sits down in one corner of the room - looking over at the Jester at the other side of the room. "..you remember when we started this whole Resistance movement? boy, those were the days.. back when we were stupid enough to believe we were actually doing something good.. you and Robin made one heck of a team.. me and Dormouse were unstoppable.. what happened to us?" the Hare asks. "..I grew tired of a life dealing death - Robin won't stop killing until his final breath.. Dormouse was never your friend, he always tried to plot your end.." the Jester replies. The Hare fidgets with his paws, scrunching his face up a little as if fighting the urge to cry "..you.. you're wrong.. he was my friend.. once.. we did everything together.. I don't know what I did wrong.. maybe I was too clumsy.. maybe I just talked too much.." ++++++++++++++++++++++ Inferno looks at Red for a moment, "..I was distracted -". "..where you?" Equis notes "..or is this just another of your tricks? tell me, brother, how many lives are you willing to shatter in your mad quest for power? how many more lies must we contend with? your consort and daughter fought for their lives and you were not there to protect them.. I for one would not be surprised if you were the one to endanger them in the first place..". Red turns away, looking back at the fire as she keeps her hood over her head "..enough Equis.. Inferno.. I want you to leave the palace.. this time.. I don't want you to come back.." - she lowers her head and closes her eyes, holding back tears. Amnesty simply sits in place, looking at the ground, trying to block out the events around her. "Red....." Arbiter says, unsure of what to say. +++++++++++++++++++++++ Nebula sat outside the castle, sobbing quietly to herself. "Have I... just been a burden to him the whole time?" she thought to herself. She thought of the way Ruichi had yelled at her- first during the feast, just before Arodnap broke in, and afterward, down in the dungeons. And... she couldn't pretend the others weren't just as annoyed with her actions and endless chatter. She didn't notice then, but looking back now... "Perhaps it would be better if I just left..." ++++++++++++++++++++++++ Down in the dungeons, Hare's words make Ruichi feel even more guilty about the way he had yelled at Nebula. He sat down, resting his back against the stone wall. "Dormouse... he was once your friend, you say?" Ruichi asked the Hare, trying to get his mind off of Nebula. The Hare perks one ear as he twitches his whiskers, then speaks "..we did everything together - everybody said I was mad.. yet Dormouse didn't care.. he used to take me to tea parties.. we'd have so much fun.. that was until he tugged my ears or jabbed my eyes.." - the Hare rubs at the eye-patch he wears with one paw "..I stopped crying after a while.. it only made things worse.. but.. he never meant to hurt me.. he.. was just.." the Hare began yet lowered his head, unable to finish the sentence. "..Dormouse meant every scar he made.. though in time they shall fade.." Jester notes to the Hare. +++++++++++++++++++++++ Inferno looks to Red for a few moments, ignoring Equis as he turns away "..as you wish" he says - walking out of the room with surprising calm and the buzzing orb of light follows him, Equis doesn't look content and sure enough as Inferno makes his way to the door Equis steps forward and yells out after him: "..you see, Inferno? father was right about you all along! you ruin everything you come across - you're nothing but a monster!". Inferno simply stops by the door, not even looking back "..enough Equis, you've won.." - with that he vanishes down the hall and out into the castle gardens. "Inferno..." Arbiter begins, standing up as if to follow, but then sighs and sits down sadly upon seeing that Inferno wouldn't return. ++++++++++++++++++++++++ Nebula looked up for a moment to see Inferno walking out into the gardens. Part of her wanted to go over and talk to him, but then she relented. "He probably thinks I'm annoying, too." she thought bitterly to herself. She stood up, and trying with futility to stop her tears, began to walk away from the castle. As Inferno walks out into the garden he stops as if in thought, when suddenly a heavy thud can be heard - Inferno falls to the ground as a familar girl with long golden hair stands behind him, grabbing the fallen prince by the wings and dragging him away from the castle with a merry skip in her step: "..When will you pay me? Say the bells of Old Bailey. When I grow rich, Say the bells of Shoreditch. When will that be? Say the bells of Stepney. I do not know, Says the great bell of Bow. Here comes a candle to light you to bed, And here comes a chopper to chop off your head!" she sings - mysteriously finishing off Red's song from before as she and Inferno vanish into the forests. Nebula, seeing this, gasps in horror at the sight. Looking back at the castle for a moment, she makes the (foolish) decision to take pursuit. She runs and disappears into the woods. Luckily for both Inferno and Nebula a small orb of light miraculously survived the encounter, having no doubt hidden in nearby grass - the buzzing object flies back towards the castle at a rapid pace. ++++++++++++++++++++++++ Amnesty still remains seated, frozen in place as if not knowing what to do. Finally, after a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Arbiter stands. "I'm sorry Red, Amnesty, but this all just went to hell. Arodnap is running loose out there, and someone needs to put her down. I'm going. And don't forget Ruichi, he's still with the guards down in the dungeon watching over the prisoners." "Don't worry about me." Ruichi said, walking into the vacinity. "I'm sure the guards can take care of things down there. Has anyone seen Nebula?" Suddenly a large explosion rocks the castle, coming from the dungeon below - as if someone had rammed a battering-ram straight into the castle wall: the sound of guards running around and yelling accompanying the chaos. A look of serious irritation passes over Ruichi's face. "Well, just screw ''that." he says, raising his scythe, and walking back toward the dungeon. "Why does this always happen to ME?!" Amnesty gets up as well. "Fine. Things can't always go our way. But it's the responsible ones that keep fighting. Arodnap is our main priority. Or rather, *my* main priority." "..I AM THE QUEEN HERE DAMN IT!" Red yells, leaping up and holding her axe above her head as the flames in the fire blaze around her as she spins around, her eyes wild. Yet Red's anger is quickly interrupted as Jester and the Hare appear, along with a small squad of guards - floating in the air, only to fall down as something throws them across the room: sure enough a bright light suddenly morphs into an impish woman. "..all of you shut up - you are all as bad as each other.. senseless fools who are either too proud or too stupid to see what is happening all around you.. Inferno and Nebula are in danger.. due to you.. Red, you may be Queen but you are a mother - Sangria needs a father.. Inferno would never of missed the party if I hadn't distracted him.. I.. I'm sorry.. I just wanted to see him again.. I.. *grr* .. doesn't matter now.." She turns to Arbiter and Ruichi "..Arbiter.. you and Inferno were like brothers.. he needs you now more than ever.. Arodnap isn't the only thing tormenting him.. Ebonscale is awake..". Equis suddenly steps forward "Aither! don't mention his name!". "..enough! Equis! you are King of Avalon - yet you are also a bigot and a coward.. I don't fear Ebonscale and I don't fear you.. Avalon sees you as a hero due to the sacrifices Inferno made.. sacrifices you've taken credit for time and time again.." Aither replies. The only words that register with Ruichi were the ones where Aither claimed that Nebula was in danger. "Nebula is in danger? Where is she?!" he asked frantically. "Enough." Arbiter says. "Ebonscale is a threat we will deal with when the time comes. Aither, lead us to Inferno and Nebula." Red's eyes flare up as she speaks in a voice that is not her own, "..NO! I AM QUEEN AND I SAY.. LET THEM DIE!". Suddenly a small voice echoes across the room, "..mommy? what's wrong? why are you yelling?" - Sangria appears, alongside Maria: the two find themselves blocked by Jester, who seems to recognize something in Red. "..her mind is not her own - the seeds of ruin have been sown.." Jester says. Aither flies at Red, not even bothering to change into her usual orb of energy - "..good - I've been dying to do this since I arrived in this world!" - with that she attempts to ram into Red with enough force to lift her off the ground and into a nearby wall. Red reacts quickly and no sooner had she hit the wall than she in turn hit Aither with enough force to send her flying across the room - amidst the chaos Sangria breaks free and runs towards her mother, arms outstretched: "mommy!". Jester quickly forms magical "darts" and tosses them at Red as Sangria runs over, trying to protect the child as Red snarls, her form starting to change into a more feral one as she looks at Sangria then to the others. "mommy!" Sangria continues, trying to grab Red only for Red to leap across the room and out a nearby window - running into the nearby forest as Sangria runs towards the window, tears in her eyes "mommy! come back! mommy!". With a chaotic burst of dark energy, Ruichi suddenly morphs into his familiar alter-ego of Dark Ruichi, sprouting demon-like wings; his eyes turning entirely black. Fire begins to swirl around him. "Damn you, Queen, I will not let her die!" he roars, darting after Red, also heading out into the forest. Arbiter runs over to the window, scooping Sangria up in his arms and holding her. "Amnesty!" he called. "We need to protect Sangria somehow if we're going to follow." +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ As Red runs into the forest a shadow passes across the trees as the figure in the floating chair observes, placing his hands together as if in thought - a faint smile spreading over his face as he speaks to the mouse on his shoulder: "..good, now that we have created a distraction I believe we shall have sufficient time.." "..you think this will work?" the mouse asks. "..I designed the toxin running through Red's veins, the healers saved her life - yet they could not undo the hallucinogenic qualities.. Red is trapped in a nightmare.. it will wear off soon.. which is why we must hurry.." the figure replies, turning the chair in midair and hovering into the distance. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Amnesty looks at Arbiter, holding out her arms. "Give her to me, Arbiter. I will keep her safe." "What are you planning on doing with her?" Arbiter asks. Chapter 3 - Puppets The scene shifts to a clearing deep within the vast forest that lays beyond Red's castle - Inferno awakens to find himself laying under a withered tree, Arodnap sitting cross-legged on a boulder nearby as if waiting. "..oh good, you're awake - I was afraid I may of hit you too hard and shattered your itty-bitty skull.." Arodnap says, her usual smile completely gone as her face and words are eerily blank. "..you're dead.. I saw it with my own eyes.." Inferno begins. "..yes, I know.." Arodnap replies, rubbing her belly and revealing a large scar "..that axe carved straight through me like butter.. I felt myself being dragged into Tartarus.. yet someone brought me back..". "..the Watchers.." Inferno growls. "..no.." Arodnap replies, causing Inferno to blink in surprise "..truth is Inferno.. I'm confused.. I can't hear the Watchers anymore.. my power is weakened.. yet I've never felt stronger.. every time I close my eyes.. all I see is darkness..". Inferno goes to stand up, only to fall back as Arodnap points a finger - an oppressive force wraps around Inferno's neck and pins him in place, he clutches as if wrestling with air. "..stay.. I need you here with me.. I want us to be the last.. you and me.. then when everyone else is dead.. I want to kill you myself.. it's what big sisters do.." Arodnap says with chilling calm. Suddenly, Nebula appears in the clearing, launching a pink orb of magic at Arodnap. Inferno falls back as Arodnap is hit by the orb of magic, still sitting cross-legged as the orb shatters against her torso - an expression of terrifying calm on her face as she utters a single word: "..run". With that the ground suddenly trembles and a rift races towards Nebula with obvious sentience, like a homing missile - the ground splintering and shaking in the process. Nebula rockets high into the air to escape the rift, then flies overhead, launching several more orbs of magic. Arodnap studies Nebula for a moment, "..you fight to defend people who despise you - funny.. you remind me of someone.. don't you agree, Inferno?" - her eyes then glow just like they did in the castle, flashing dangerously before she is tackled from her perch by Inferno. "No! I'm the one you want! fight me!" Inferno growls, only to be smashed into a nearby tree as Arodnap knocks him away - getting ready to unleash another beam of energy from her eyes when she finds herself engulfed in a prison of stone and black energy, Inferno holding a hand out as he concentrates. "..Nebula.. get out of here.. you don't need to die.. not like this.. Arodnap is my curse.. all my life I've been running away from it.. well I'm tired of running.. I'm ending this.. before I do.. I want you to tell Red something.. tell her.. I'm sorry..". "NO!" Nebula screeches, suddenly assuming a level of ferocity that seems most unlike her normal self. "It's all her fault everyone is mad... it's her fault that everything is ruined! Arodnap! I HATE YOU!" Inferno's eyes grow wide as a small elfin fist suddenly smashes straight through the prison he created, flashing red light flickering like a hellish light show as the area shakes violently - he concentrates harder as he tries to keep Arodnap in place a little longer: "..Nebula! get out of here! please.. think about Ruichi.. he.. he needs you.. I know it doesn't always seem that way but sometimes when you love someone.. deep inside.. you get angry.. scared.. you say things you don't mean.. you forget stuff.. but that's important.. it means they truly care.. you need to survive.. for Ruichi.." Inferno speaks, somehow seeming to understand Nebula - his connection to the Twilight Force growing over the years, though he'd never admit it.. afraid of what it could make him become.. Inferno's words seem to strike a chord in Nebula, whose eyes seem to soften for a moment. Then her gaze is quickly overtaken with rage. "I AM thinking about Ruichi. He hates me, AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" A massive sphere of magic forms above Nebula, who hurls it down at Arodnap; as soon as it collides, a pillar of pink flame bursts from the ground. "That may have done nothing..." Nebula pants, with tears forming in her eyes, "but I hope that really hurts..." Inferno closes his eyes and sighs, "..forgive me.." he whispers, thinking of his baby girl and consort - knowing he'd probably never see them again as he extends his wings just in time for the inevitable: as Nebula attacks Arodnap bursts free, cackling with laughter as Nebula's pain seems to renew her energy, malice in her eyes. "..not my fault you are an annoying, clueless little -" Arodnap begins only to find herself lifted up in Inferno's arms as he flies up into the sky with her wrestling to free herself "..what!? let me go! let me go!" she demands, yet Inferno doesn't listen as he goes as far as he can, feeling like he's about to pass out. "..love those who hate you.. protect those that shun you.. that is what it is to be free.." Inferno speaks out, his voice somehow reaching Nebula - the tone is sad yet determined, he knows what he has to do. With those words Inferno dives down into the clearing, both he and Arodnap smash down with sufficient force it could be felt for a good distance - even those at the castle were probably aware of something happening by now. Red continues running through the forest, now almost completely feral - her size and mass increasing greatly as she snarls upon catching a familar scent, leaping towards the clearing only to let out a yelp as Robin dives down from a nearby tree and clamps a heavy metal "collar" around her neck before leaping off, tugging at a chain and causing Red to fall down as he smirks: "..what do you know? even with all that toxin running through your veins you instinctively seek out your "true love".. cute.. in a completely stupid, pathetic kind of way..". "enough, Robin - I had hoped the toxin would of lasted longer yet I fear I miscalculated.. just keep her away from the clearing.. the master and I have work to do.." a voice commands from above, the figure in the floating chair reappearing, the mouse on his shoulder leaping down to aid Robin in keeping Red pinned as the other figure hovers into the clearing towards where Inferno and Arodnap had fallen. "In-Inferno?" Nebula asks aloud, the look of rage on her face turning into one of fear and concern. The dust settles to reveal Inferno laying face down in a large crater, for a moment it seems as if he is rising to his feet only for it to be revealed he is simply being lifted - by Arodnap - who proceeds to roll her exhausted brother off herself, Inferno unable to move yet still alive. Arodnap gets to her feet, shakily - clutching her head "..ugh.. wh-what's wrong with me? W-Watchers? why won't you talk? I.. I can't hear you..''" she says, her tone suggesting she is still a little dazed. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Amnesty looks at Arbiter. "I'm planning on keeping her close, yet safe. Hand her over, Arbiter." Arbiter looks to Sangria for a moment. "It's alright, little one. We will do everything we can to bring your mother and father back." he hands her over gently to Amnesty, then lifts his greatsword. "Meet me in the woods, Amnesty. I fear we are going to have our hands full." he then sprints off with inhuman speed out of the castle, through the gardens, and disappearing between the trees. Amnesty looks at Sangria. "Now what should I do... I could sent you away, and bring you back when all of this is over... Or I could keep you close... but that might put you in harms way..." Category:Story Category:Sagas